


Picnic Time

by percabethisawesome



Category: HoO - Fandom, PJO - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percabethisawesome/pseuds/percabethisawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Annabeth have been together for over a decade, now in their twenties they have some important couple questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic Time

 sigh, Percy still isn’t here. “Meet me at the beach for noon,” he said. But is he here yet?  _N_ _o._

Gods, I love that guy, but sometimes he really drives me crazy. 

I look down at my watch, he’s twelve minutes late. Now if I were at camp or even home I wouldn’t notice the twelve minutes, but I’m at a beach. Don’t get me wrong beaches are great, but after a while I get tired of just listening to waves. Besides, I could be using this time to get work done.

When I look up from my watch I see a figure with dark hair getting closer. Percy. He’s running and is holding a basket. When he reaches me he is a little bit out of breath and crouches down.

"S-sorry I’m late, I had a cooking disaster," he says as he pants. He looks so tired that I can’t possibly be mad at him.

He sits down next to me and kisses me. It’s one of those short sweet kisses.

"What kind of cooking disaster?" I ask, arching an eyebrow.

"Nothing major— this time. Just some blue food dye on the ceiling."

Most people would ask how blue food dye got on the ceiling, but over the years of being with Percy I had learned better. It’s not uncommon to come home and find blue pancakes in a sock drawer, or blue food dye under the bed.

 I laugh, under my breath. “How’s work?” I ask, trying to change the subject.

"Good," he says.

Now that’s odd. Normally when I ask him that he’ll talk about how Sammy got Chiron and Charon mixed up, or how Jane said he was her favorite teacher.He’s not usually this quiet.

"Well that’s good…" I say,slightly confused.

"Yeah," he says in agreement. 

Gods, what is with this boy, he’s usually more talkative than this. I haven’t seen him this lost in thought since he proposed.

"What’s on your mind?" I ask.

He doesn’t answer immediately instead he takes out a bottle of wine and pours two glasses. He hands one of them to me. I take it awkwardly.

"It’s nothing really," he says avoiding the question.

"Come o Seaweed Brain, tell me what’s wrong."

"It’s not that something’s  _wrong_.”

"Than what is it? Come on, you know you can tell me anything."

Percy takes a sip of his wine and then sighs. “Well I was thinking that maybe we should start looking into…”

"Looking into…?"

"You know I mean lots of other couples our age already have,and we’ve always kid of known— or at least I have."

Oh Gods, if he says that he wants a new TV I will hit him. We’ve been over it a million times, our current one is fine.

I glare at him.I hate it when he drags stuff out like this.

He downs his glass of wine. Maybe I was wrong about the TV idea.

"Annabeth, I love you, you know that." He’s holding my hand now, and I’m getting kind of worried. Is he taking a new job or something? "And I know how much you care about me. I mean we’ve been together for like ten years— even more if you count the labyrinth kiss. I just think that we should take the next step in our relationship. I mean our house is awfully quiet."

Wait a minute…

"And I’m totally fine of you’re not ready, I just want you to know that I am. For when you’re ready of course."

"Percy what are you saying?" I ask as I feel myself starting to blush.

 ”Annabeth I think that we should maybe, if it’s okay with you, you know look into the…” he said the last part too softly for me to hear.

"What?"

"You know maybe start thinking about-" he pauses. He looks me in the eyes, and gods, I fall for those sea green eyes every time. "-kids."

I’m quiet. I don’t know what to think. I mean sure I’ve always wanted kids, and with Percy. I guess I feel kind of excited, scared and anxious all at once.

"Annabeth, are you alright?" Percy asks.

I don’t answer. Instead I just smile and lean in and kiss him.

It’s one of those slow, but passionate kisses. I can taste the normal salt on his lips mixed with the sweet taste of white wine. I notice that he’s a little shocked by my reaction. 

"Yes, Seaweed Brain," I say. This time when I lean into kiss I feel him put his hand on my back.


End file.
